


Closing Time

by Augustus



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Closing time at the store.





	

'Closing time already, Kenneth!'

'Doesn't it come quickly?'

'Come quickly? Ooh, suit _you_! I expect you've a damsel waiting, all quivering and aflutter with expectation. Ooh! I bet she likes leather. Does she like to be bound with a belt? Ooh! Suit _you_!'

'And you Ken? Are you off home to a pair of panting twins? Ooh! I bet you let them spank you when you're naughty. Do you like to watch them brush each other's hair? Hairbrushes and bruises? Ooh! Suit _you_ , Ken!'

'...Actually, perhaps a quiet one tonight?'

'I'll be there at eight.'

'Suit _you_ , Kenneth. Suit _you_!'


End file.
